Teaching the Teacher
by Mantyke30
Summary: There are times when the teacher just has to learn from his students. ((contains IggyChu and extended Tea family)) - Updated Chap 4
1. Prologue

**Teaching the teacher**

There are times when the student decides to teach his mentor instead... the hard way.

Hello my dear readers I am truly sorry for the wait. Graduation and going out of the country kept me away from my beloved computer and thus I was not able to update right away. This story changed its path though which means the next chapter would be completely different. But I still have time to work on it. Hope you enjoy the sequel and happy reading ^_^

P.S: i still dont own hetalia. The awesome series is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A young man ran across the tiled hallway, arms wrapped tightly around folders as he made his way to the laboratories. He skidded to a halt and punched in the security number, gasping for air. As the doors slid open his eyes were met by glaring ones, nervously swallowing as the other tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where have you been?" he snapped, snatching the folders from his hands. The latter made a sharp squeaking sound began to apologize but was silenced by a threatening snarl.

He flipped through the papers, ticking some with a red ballpoint pen. His gaze was met by three different photographs, each with a name and brief profile. "This is it?" the older man growled. "They look like teenagers! They had over 53 to choose from and this is what we have to work with?!"

"S-sir out of the all of them, they are the b-best choice as the superior has s-said. But they l-leave it to you on how to deal with them…" the younger man replied, stuttering due to his nervousness.

"Do they really think we would gain anything with this group? I would have chosen someone better... there are over 53 of them in the entire commonwealth and we ended up with these!" He grabbed the younger man by the collar, shaking him with anger. "…And they expect me to deal with them?! "

"Stand down Clayton we don't need another incident with your temper..."

The man in question dropped him and rolled his eyes at the newcomer. The young man then hastily left the room, mentioning some excuse about bringing another set of files elsewhere and hoping to get away from the two.

"It is not my fault that the assistants in this facility are imbeciles, Azalea..." he snarled, organizing the papers on his desk.

The pictures fell to the floor and Azalea picked one up, looking at it thoughtfully. "I guess the officials are leaning towards the younger ones now…they don't look like they have enough experience."

"I know..." he groaned. "If this project fails then whatever meager budget we have will go down the drain because it fell short on expectations. Not to mention that they would abandon us the moment they see this train wreck."

Azalea studied the picture a bit longer before handing it back to him. "You should be surprised how some people can prove your assumptions wrong." She said, smiling smugly.

Clayton shrugged and began typing on his computer. "You should also be surprised at how bad it is to assume so much on people. Most are let downs. There is barely any hope that whatever plan they have in mind will succeed…what are we even going to gain from all of this…"

Azalea casually sat on the table, chuckling. "Let's see…a promotion! A new laboratory! Perhaps a bigger payroll! If this actually pulls through then I bet we can get anything we ever wanted with a little bit of hard work and a load of patience."

"Tch, patience…I will only take this project seriously when we actually have someone to work with." He replied, turning his back on her without another word as he continued to type.

Azalea shook her head, sighing as her eyes rested on the photograph of New Zealand on the table.


	2. Chapter 1: A huge mess

Hello fellow readers here is the official chapter 1 of the story. Hope you will enjoy it and reviews are loved but are not necessary o u o

P.S: i still dont own hetalia. The awesome series is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A huge mess**

* * *

Germany groaned loudly. The world meeting was called to discuss the sudden "pause" of Global Warming and the things they can do to take advantage of the situation. But of course, that is never the case.

Something broke around the area where France and England were currently fighting and he was sure it wasn't furniture. Denmark was being way louder than usual with Prussia about their upcoming Pub Crawl as practice for Oktoberfest in Munich. The Asian nations, other than China who was currently pulling away a bruised-up England from an overly dramatic Frenchman, were enjoying themselves a bit too much as Philippines just finished teaching them the joys of "Tumbang Preso". South Korea was the IT and he kept forgetting to put the can back before trying to tag someone in excitement. Italy did not help at all as he talks his life away to Germany about how everyone was falling in love with pasta; with production being doubled in order to keep up with demand and their tourism was improving despite the problems concerning the euro zone. If that was not enough, Romano added to the noise pollution by cursing loudly at Spain for his not-so-subtle public displays of affection.

New Zealand sat quietly next to Australia as his older brother continued to talk about how great it felt to finally qualify for the FIFA world cup. The younger island nation just nodded throughout the entire conversation and was currently wondering whether Aussie would choke if he shoved a kiwi fruit in his mouth to keep him quiet. He still had to wait for the intercontinental playoffs to see if he would gain another shot at the cup himself; he didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't that good at footy compared to his sibling.

"Okay so I know I wasn't supposed ta let Japan score a goal but c'mon tha' was a good shot! And…" said Australia, blissfully unaware how bored his companion was getting. "…ya agree right? Besides, I still qualified anyways so my team shouldn't be all down and all! No hard feelings right mate? Ya know..for joinin' the AFC instead of the OFC now."

"…Mhm its fine…" replied the younger brunette.

"…I heard about Mexico. Sorry about the loss mate… but well, at least yer champion of the Hong Kong sevens! Practically snatched it from pommy! And I take it that I can count on ya to cheer me on eh?"

"…Mhm…"

"…ya aren't going to cheer me on aren't ya…"

"…Mhm…"

"….. And yer also not listening to me aren't ya…"

"…Mhm…"

"…KIWI!"

"…Oh are you finally done with your speech Oz?" he said, grinning at him. "Don't blame me I was just trying to rest my ears for a bit."

Australia pouted and crossed his arms. "Yeah sure laugh it up Kiwi. Just for tha' I ain't givin ya sheep back if they end up somewhere in my country."

New Zealand pinched his cheeks and stretches it into a smile. "Aww Aussie's pouty now that isn't good he might throw another fit again."

Australia gave his cheeks their well deserve freedom from the Kiwi's clutches and gave him the usual: head locked down with an arm and a powerful noogie to the head. New Zealand flailed around and managed to make the both of them fall from their seats. A few hits were given along with scratches and kicks before New Zealand felt someone lift him by the collar and was faced by a very annoyed China.

"No fighting aru! Don't be like England and France aru!" he scolded, frowning at him disappointedly. The two nations tried to protest but were silenced by a glare beyond words. They heard a chuckle behind them and saw England approaching, a bruise on his cheek and a handkerchief on his nose.

"I did teach them everything I could…and that includes how to fight."

It was China's turn to pout. "And now they act like you and France. It is not healthy, aru! To think that all of you are supposed to be gentlemen…"

"But mum was a punk before…so technically he isn't a fully blown gentleman…" New Zealand and Australia shared a snicker and China couldn't help but smile at that.

"I do not regret those days of partying all night long and countless flaming shots. But I cannot do much of those anymore since I am tied down to a certain special someone…" he said charmingly as he wraps an arm around him.

China felt his face heat up and smiles shyly. Australia decided to ruin the moment by covering New Zealand's eyes and his own. "Warning, parental guidance is advised…severe scarring may occur at any moment."

The oceanic duo bursts out laughing that managed to overtake the noise in the whole room. Everyone's eyes turned towards them curiously and China carefully pried himself off of England's arms, turning bright red. The large grandfather clock in the room began to chime loudly, signaling the end of the meeting. Germany stood up, frustrated how it was another waste of time and called out to get everyone's attention.

"Seeing as we failed to discuss about anything AGAIN, I would like to remind all of you that we will hold the next world meeting in three months' time. Denmark will be the host and as much as possible LEAVE all unnecessary conversation in your countries so that we can get something done."

Denmark stood up next. "I'd like to get the names of those who are sure that they're going. At least two months before I start booking. I'll make sure to have extra rooms in case someone decided to come anyways though so no worries."

The world split into their own groups, each heading their own way. A few went with their own special someone while most were either by family, continent or friends. New Zealand went with Australia and the two conversed about the Hong Kong Sevens results while following England, China and Hong Kong; the Brit muttering incoherent things about the Kiwi ruthlessly tackling him. The British nation had invited them for dinner at his home every so often to keep the family closer with the exception of Australia who would later break off from the group on his way back to his own nation. New Zealand bade farewell to his half-siblings while England made sure to confiscate any fire crackers Hong Kong may have brought with him; having China constantly inspect the young asian nation to make sure it stays that way.

They all filed inside, chatting about a possible new outing they might have. New Zealand had to reassure Hong Kong and China after they all saw England heading to the kitchen, promising that he would help him cook. Hong Kong only stared, expressionless and silent. China laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "..as long as you are there to help him aru. I do not mean to insult England but sometimes his cooking is…just inedible."

"I heard that…" said England, pouting at him. "Just so you know I am getting better at cooking. I no longer burn things." He huffed.

New Zealand nodded. "Believe me he actually pulled out a tray of unburnt ANZAC day cookies a few days ago."

Hong Kong made a face but went to the dining area anyway. China leaned and kissed him on the cheek, chuckling. "I was kidding aru. I bet the food would be delicious!"

Arthur smiled, returning the kiss briefly on his lips before heading to the kitchen with New Zealand. China blushed, smiling to himself as he entered the dining area, eyes widening.

"Ayiah! Hong Kong aru put that fire cracker down this instant!"

* * *

England and New Zealand reappeared from the doorway with plates of grilled steak, mashed potatoes, rice, mixed vegetables and fish. China's eyes closed as he inhaled the aroma, breathing in deeply. "That smells wonderful aru!" he exclaimed. Even Hong Kong could not resist but watch as they were set on the table, wondering if he would go for the potatoes or the rice.

"All done by pommy with a teensy bit of help from me…" said New Zealand, smiling as he felt his stomach growl with anticipation. England distributed the food until everyone had their own share and was about to take his first slice when the doorbell rang. His eye twitched slightly, obviously annoyed but New Zealand had got up and went to answer the door before he could.

When he opened the door he was met by a huge grin, excited sky blue eyes and a very annoying voice. "Yo little bro! Is England around?!"

New Zealand also felt his eye twitched but nodded, opening the door slightly wider. "He is. But we're kind of having a meal right now…"

America walked in and leaned a bit to see them and scratched his neck, embarrassed. "Ah shit sorry…I didn't know. I promise I'll make this quick though! I'm kinda in a rush since Canada expects me to get my butt there in like 5 minutes."

England sighed as he got up, looking at China apologetically before trudging to the living room, scowling. "What is it now America?" he asked, making his annoyance known.

The American smiled sheepishly. "Well you know that thing I asked you about that you keep forgetting to bring? Well I decided to stop by and take it personally before you forget again…"

England's eyes widened as he smacked himself on the head. "Ah bloody hell right yes forgive me this is my fault. Follow me and I will hand it to you."

America nodded and followed the older nation to the library room. New Zealand suddenly became curious but shook his head and went back to the table. China pouted, crossing his arms. "It would be rude if we don't wait for him." he said while waiting.

A few minutes have gone by and they heard a loud scream and loud noises. China frowned and got up, heading to the hallway. Loud shouts echoed through the house and a fleeing America almost ran into the Asian man. "Dude I said I was sorry!" he cried, yelping as he ducked when a bright blue orb of magic flew above him. An angry England stormed through the house, face red. "I told you not to touch anything you git! But you still went on you clumsy wanker! That book was priceless!" he raged.

China ran to England's side and held his arm. "It was just an accident aru maybe we can still fix it…" he said, sincerely worried about America if this continued.

"For the record you never should've placed such an important book on a table that's so easy to bump into and so close to your bubbling pot of glowing goop…" the young blond muttered.

England snarled and sent another blast of magic at him. America yelled and ducked, running through the house. The Briton chased after him, hell bent on getting his revenge for making him lose a rare spellbook he got from...someone. Hong Kong leaped out of his chair as America rammed onto the table, spilling most of the food and breaking plates. Now it was China's turn to gape at the mess.

"…I'm paying for that I swear."

"That is the last straw America!" yelled England, pointing his finger at his old charge. A small ball of black energy appeared at his fingertip and without reconsidering he let it fly. America dove out of the way only to reveal New Zealand was behind him.

The island nation barely had enough time to think before he was sent flying back into the hallway as it collided with him, slamming onto the wall. England eyes widened and ran to help his son, only to stop a few feet away. New Zealand's body convulsed as the dark magic raked through his body, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt like being stabbed a hundredfold. He tried to keep his eyes open, to cry out for help but to no avail. He only saw a look of concern from China before blacking out completely.

* * *

**side notes:**

Tumbang Preso – one of the traditional games in the PHILS were the IT will guard a can inside a drawn circle on the ground and the rest will stay behind a line and try to knock it down using slippers. The other players must retrieve their slippers without getting tagged by the IT. Yet once the can is successfully toppled, the IT must return it in an upright position in the circle before he/she can tag someone. Players take this chance to run and grab their slippers as fast as they can. It is played with at least two teams and the team who knocks the can down the most wins after a set amount of time.

Hong Kong Sevens – one of the most awaited rugby sevens tournaments attended by 28 countries. The most recent champion was New Zealand, winning against England.


	3. Chapter 2: Things in the dark

Hello everyone here's the second chapter of the story! Bah its short ; o ; Though I hope you enjoy it and continue on your lovely day ^_^

P.S: I will forever not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**Chapter 2: Things in the dark**

* * *

China wants nothing more than to run to New Zealand's side and see if his son is alright. But England's extended arm held him back while the Briton waited for the magic to dissipate. Red electricity sizzled and sparked around him, slowly being absorbed into his body. It left the island nation shivering, ragged breaths can be heard as he lay there; face contorted in pain. Even America felt sick to the stomach knowing this was practically his fault.

England walked cautiously towards him, ready for anything. After seeing no trace of magic residue he risked shaking him gently before placing a hand on his forehead, eyes full of worry.

"He's heating up, an effect of the magic. I will have to monitor him for the next few days. Hopefully the damage isn't too bad…" he stated, carrying New Zealand carefully.

China followed England to one of the guest rooms where he laid New Zealand down and tucked him in. Hong Kong peered into the room quietly, face unreadable but China knew he was worried as well. America shifted on his feet uncomfortably with eyes glued to the floor. "I-Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

England made a low growl with his throat. "You have done enough for today. Might as well go home, Canada is waiting for you is he not?"

His old charge flinched slightly but nodded, muttering a quick apology before leaving; China patting him on the shoulder and looking apologetically but uttered no words.

"Do not be so cross with America, aru…" he said after the latter had left and sat on the bed. England let out a frustrated sigh but nodded in understanding. "I know…If I wasn't so angry then perhaps we could have avoided this entirely…"

"You both had faults…but now's not the right time to be preoccupied with it. The best we can do is to make sure New Zealand gets better. I am not sure if the medicines at my disposal will have any effect though." said China, pulling him close to place a light kiss on his forehead.

"Only magic can help him…but thank you, love." He replied. "I will have to see if I can find something to reverse the spell. It would take some time especially since America made me lose the book that would have solved this dilemma. For now, please look after Kiwi."

China nodded and watched as England left the room. Movement with the bed sheets caught his attention as New Zealand squirmed, muttering incoherent things. The older nation scooted closer to him and slowly stroked his hair, trying to put his mind at ease. New Zealand gritted his teeth in his sleep, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, whimpering.

China's heart clenched tightly but he couldn't do anything else, sadness creeping into his heart as he watched helplessly. How long would it take for England to find a cure?

**(New Zealand's POV)**

_Everything hurts. _

_It is as if someone got a knife and started to sculpt the next Venus de Milo on my body, ignoring my cries to stop. I don't blame them… I think I just lost the ability to speak out. _

_I can't think properly. I can't even move my body. What is going on?!_

_A flash of light. An excruciating pain. Darkness. That is all I can remember._

_This is probably America's fault._

_There's a multitude of voices in my head. Most I can clearly make out. But everything sounds gibberish to me. It also did not help that because I cannot see anything I had nothing else to focus on but them._

_So this is what total darkness looks like. _

_If Australia heard that he would've laughed or beamed me up for such a horrible pun. God will I ever see him again? Will I ever see anyone again?_

_These voices…they wouldn't stop. But only one was distinct. Wait…isn't that my voice? Bloody hell I must be going mental…_

_Argh! Shit what have I gotten myself into? Something bad is flowing through my veins…I can feel it. _

_The noise slowly died down and only one remained. Mine. I can't fully comprehend what I'm saying, but it doesn't feel right. It doesn't SOUND right. _

_It sounds pleased, words laced with anticipation._

_It won't be long now…my voice will finally be heard._

**(Normal POV)**

England rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning ever so often. How long has it been? Three days? Five? A week? He lost track of time after his Thirteenth book trying to find anything on the magic he accidentally hit his son with.

Normally he would have remembered a tiny bit about it but the lack of sleep and the shock of the incident jostled his mind and kept the answers locked away in his mind. Wonderful.

China has also been restless, keeping himself busy by putting a damp cloth on New Zealand's forehead once in a while and giving him a sponge bath to break the fever. He keeps a positive outlook, kidding himself by assuring that the island nation looked better than yesterday and he stopped muttering strange things at night.

They had no choice but to inform Australia about the incident; the island nation's mood changing from a mother hen to a raging bull after hearing how it happened. It sapped England of much needed energy to calm him down and persuade the Australian to not beat America with a didgeridoo nor send a horde of drop bears to his house in the dead of night.

Instead Australia decided to drop by and give China some well-deserved rest while he looked after his half-brother. He was fairly content with just reading the newspaper when faint noises caught his hearing as New Zealand stirred. Unfocused emerald eyes made themselves seen, slowly opening and adjusting to the little light that came from the windows.

His head throbbed and his body refused to cooperate as he was rendered immobile but he was grateful to actually see something. A hazy face appeared in his line of vision and his eyes acted like cameras trying to focus before he could clearly see Australia.

His first reaction was to groan; surely he expected someone else but was grateful nonetheless. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by an index finger coupled by a glare.

"Save yer strength Kiwi. Ya look like shit to be honest but I don't blame ya." He said. "Imma call China because mum's locked in that library of his. Stay put and take it easy alright?"

New Zealand felt his eyes getting heavy as he nods. If he looked like shit that doesn't even compare to what he felt. His head throbbed again and this time he winced, fisting some of his hair. Footsteps echoed along the hallway and England sort of magically ended up next to him.

"How do you feel lad?" he asked while laying a hand on his forehead again. New Zealand flinched at the contact, gaining a raised eyebrow from both older nations. England's hand glowed green for a moment as he tried again and a strange sensation of warmth flowed into the younger nation. His migraine went away and found he could at least move a bit now, managing to sit up while Australia tilted the pillows for him.

His voice was scratchy as he uttered a soft "…thank you…" before being smothered by long red silky sleeves that could be none other than China.

Australia and England backed away as China's motherly instincts kicked in and Hong Kong came in with a tray of food. New Zealand's head spun as the two Asian nations proceeded to get him to spoon feed him like a child.

He turned to the door as England's retreating back was disappearing from view. And for reasons to which he could not explain, he glared.

* * *

Several yards away from the house stood several trees. It was a memorable place for England's colonies as they helped one another scale the branches trying to snag apples for them to share. Azalea was perched on one branch hidden from plain view by its leaves; binoculars in hand.

She was there when England made the mistake of hitting him with magic and was assigned to monitor New Zealand. And she definitely saw the sudden change in mood.

"…so it begins."

* * *

**Side notes:**

Didgeridoo – A native wind instrument from Australia

Drop Bears – fictitious carnivores related to koalas. Australia uses it to scare Alfred.


	4. Chapter 3: Requests

Here is the next chapter guys and hope you enjoy it ^_^

P.S: I do not own hetalia nor any of the characters here. They are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**Chapter 3: Requests**

* * *

Singapore and Malaysia waited quietly in the meeting hall in Auckland, New Zealand. Their attempts to make small talk eventually turned into a happy conversation of each other's business and ways to cool off from the summer heat.

For them, getting a phone call from their _brother_ out of the blue was enough to get these two nations to fly to Oceania especially Singapore who would not stand the heat of her country.

The main door opened and New Zealand walked in. The news of the incident had spread to most nations but only few were discreet enough to talk about it in the meeting room, away from England's ears. Some variations sound farfetched but there was always the bit about stray black magic somewhere in the stories. New Zealand took his seat, smiling at them. There was something strange about that smile that made Singapore squirm in her seat.

"Halo brother." greeted Malaysia as he smiled back.

New Zealand nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you for coming in such short notice. I apologize for that but I cannot find any other day where I could invite you and I was hoping it wasn't a bad time for the both of you."

Singapore shook her head, placing her hands on her lap. "Not at all. How can we help you brother?"

New Zealand sighed. "I am not sure how to ask. I know that I may be asking too much but hopefully we can settle on a compromise."

"A compromise?" asked Singapore again.

"You see…I require your military power…" New Zealand said.

Malaysia and Singapore exchanged looks, the former frowning in confusion. "Military power? Whatever for?" asked Malaysia, feeling nervous at the request.

New Zealand sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I find it embarrassing to admit that my forces are not enough. But I accept that fact and would need assistance from others. I would need more men on my side and there are only so few of us who would understand my reasons…"

"…and what are your reasons?" asked Singapore. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. Something tells her this would not end well.

New Zealand stood, placing his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth. "My reasons…may seem petty and irrational for some but eventually they would see the need for…a new rule."

Singapore held onto Malaysia's hand, squeezing it tightly as the island nation spoke.

New Zealand turned to face them, a frown creasing his brow. "The Commonwealth of Nations. A collection of nations under what was one the most powerful empires in the world. We all act independently, but in the end our so called _independence_ is still overruled by a seat of power. It completely negates the definition really. Doesn't that sound unfair to you?"

"When you put it that way it does, but there is nothing we can do about it. It was either we join or we stay and the latter was not an option." replied Malaysia.

New Zealand smiled. "That is where we were wrong. We always had choices. We just did not use our resources well enough. We are fifty-two followers with one psychotic leader. We were young and naïve… easily swayed with gifts and treasures from across the ocean like a child being given a shiny coin. We were dazed by promises of victory and triumph, promises that will only be fulfilled if we follow orders. And look where it got us…"

"Like you said brother, we have learned many things from big brother England. It came with a price but in the end it was worth it…" said Singapore.

"Was it really?" New Zealand asked. "…because the trade-off was overwhelming. We were dragged into wars that we could have avoided. We could have been neutral. Yet we had to serve under his flag and die under his flag. Some of us did not make enough of an impact to be included in documentaries and reports, written off in small notes and scribbles by the younger generations. His enemies mocked us. Our dignity was lost…"

"…and was found after we have agreed to join the Commonwealth." Malaysia said, interrupting him. "We found a new purpose and new dreams, leaving the bloody past behind for the sake of the people."

"…and in exchange many of them perished. Why can't we save them all? You may say being neutral does not except us from war but when we fight, we raise our own flag and no one else's." he said, glaring at him.

Malaysia's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going with this brother and why do you need our military power? We have all promised to avoid the outbreak of war and to save the generations from the pain we have felt long ago."

"But this time it's different! This is not only about the United Kingdom. There are many who inflicted pain on us and they have to be punished." New Zealand growled. "Meddlesome countries who keep poking their noses in places where it does not belong."

"The only country who does that is America but he meant well. And even if we did help you there is no way we can take him down. America is a super power." said Singapore.

"There is only one of him and fifty-two of us. Fifty-three if we follow my plans to the letter. Think of it this way, we are helping England retaliate for what America did. He changed after the yank left and who was there to take the brunt of it all? We were." said New Zealand, sitting down once again.

Singapore looked down at her hands. "…I have always thought that one day big brother would remember that losing America does not mean we are leaving him behind. He misunderstood our requests for independence as rebellion…"

"Singapore…" Malaysia held her hand again. "Do not think of England so badly. We all went through it but big brother is different now. He understands…and America has helped us in many situations. They are not as bad as New Zealand says they are."

"Are they, Malaysia?" asked New Zealand. "Has England paid you a visit recently? How is your relations with him faring? I think the only time he referred to you was when he sent planes to help you find that missing aircraft."

Malaysia glared at him. "I welcome any form of help. I did not mind being ignored by him since I don't really need anything from him. But by the way you're acting it seems that only you have a problem with this. You can count me out of sending you forces. I still need them to find the aircraft."

With that Malaysia stood, holding Singapore's hand as they made their way to the door. When he opened it, they were greeted by India, Pakistan and Bangladesh.

"Namaste, Malaysia." said India, forcing them back into the room.

"India…Bangladesh… make way for us we are leaving." Malaysia growled.

"Perhaps you should stay here for the day. Clear your mind. We still have so much to talk about." said New Zealand.

"Tidak! (_no!_)" he yelled, shoving his palm to knock Pakistan and runs past them with Singapore.

"After them!" ordered New Zealand. India helped up Pakistan and gave chase with Bangladesh taking a different route.

Malaysia's eyes flicked through the corridors, cursing for not taking time to study the floor plan. Singapore squealed as Bangladesh suddenly appeared to tackle her but Malaysia kneed him on the stomach, watching him curl up in pain.

A powerful force collided with Malaysia, sending him sprawling to the wall. Pakistan was trying to subdue a struggling Singapore, avoiding punches and kicks. Malaysia stood and snarled, throwing a punch at India. India dodged and grabbed his shoulders, kneeing him too.

"Doesn't feel too good doesn't it?" said Bangladesh, knocking Malaysia off his feet.

Malaysia groaned as his head hit the floor hard, black dots swarming his vision. He can hear Singapore screaming before Pakistan wrapped a handkerchief to shut her up. Malaysia's eyes blazed and grabbed Bangladesh, flinging him to collide with India. He gripped Pakistan's hair and delivered a blow to his face and carrying Singapore over his shoulder.

They made their way downstairs, both nations breathing heavily. Malaysia looked around and saw a streak of black before he was sent flying across the corridor, dropping Singapore. New Zealand got up, pulling out some rope to tie her down. India, Pakistan and Bangladesh arrived and held down Malaysia as he struggled.

"Come now, siblings should not be fighting. We will all get along eventually, especially if no one would cause another ruckus like that right Malaysia?" said New Zealand, handing Singapore to Pakistan.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who's started the fight." He spat.

"Say what you want but I promise I will give you another chance to see my way brother." said New Zealand. "In the meantime you should get some rest. I will make the necessary papers and talk to your bosses that you will be spending the night here."

"Tidak! Let us go!" yelled Malaysia, struggling weakly as they were dragged off. New Zealand sighed and massaged his temples, walking back to his office. He turned on his computer and started to type. There were two new countries that he could use. He smiled, filing through the address books to find his next set of visitors.

* * *

"England aru should we really be here right now?" asked China as they were brought to their table. England had managed to take China out to dinner after hearing the other complain about the problems they were facing on pollution.

"You deserve a break, love. Just enjoy it." Said England, smiling and taking a look at the menu they were given. China pouted but gave up, checking his own menu. After giving their orders the two sat together having a random conversation. By the time the tea was served they were basically trying to stifle their laughter.

"O-Oh my…Hong Kong did that?" chuckled England. "I told you aru! He lit a fire cracker and it got stuck on the toilet so it exploded. We had to have it fixed but some parts of the living room was flooded with water.

"What a mess that is. I hope no one got hurt though." The Briton said.

China shook his head. "Thankfully no one did. We were far enough from the bathroom. But at least it made Hong Kong think twice about lighting fire crackers in the house aru." replied China.

"Well at least he was not like Northern Ireland when he was a young lad. He took the meaning of the Water Closet literally!"

They both laughed, enjoying themselves. China was thankful that their table was in a private room or else they would have bothered the rest of the people dining there. Because of their fits of laughter they did not notice the door opening slowly. A booming laughter echoed through the room and the two older nations stopped and stared at the entrance where a grinning Australian stood.

"As much as I liked seeing and hearing you two flirting and talking about who knows what, do you mind toning it down some? My bosses are having a meeting next door." He said, still grinning.

England and China both turned red and Australia laughed harder.

"GET OUT YOU BLOODY BRAT!"

* * *

Hello there! Now to make it easier for you, the Commonwealth of Nations, comprising of 53 (including the UK) nations have the queen as their head of state. But to avoid any insults or whatnot the "bosses" in my fanfics does NOT refer to real life leaders. Better yes? I am not that good with history so I shall say these things are mostly based on the figments of my imagination and so I hope I won't be battered with historical inaccuracies.

I still hope you guys enjoyed it though! Thank you for reading and reviews are loved (/ *w*)/


	5. Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies

Hello friends! Here's chapter 4~ Though I have to mention that I will be starting college soon.

But I will still try my best to update. And I mean update with decent chapters. Hope you enjoy ^_^

P.S: I do not own hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies**

* * *

Malaysia opened his eyes to the sound of a panel sliding open, watching as Pakistan slid a tray through a small flap on his door. He had to give some credit to New Zealand as he looked at the tray with a small rack of lamb and mashed potatoes; the guy knew how to spoil his prisoners.

It has been a few days since they were captured. He and Singapore have been placed in different rooms. The windows had wires coiled around them and the soft humming of an electric current can be heard when it was quiet enough.

There were more voices in the hallways during their imprisonment; his only clue that New Zealand has indeed been hunting down nations. He was not sure how many were already taken since the doors signified that the nation was against whatever they were planning, and he had not heard much of them. There were occasional shouts that woke him during the night, hoping that none of them would belong to his sister.

He slowly got up and took the tray, placing it on the table and started to eat. He had to admit, he slightly underestimated the small island nation and karma turned its head to bite him on the arse.

The door to his room opened and a very pissed off Pakistan shoved Singapore into the room. Malaysia raised an eyebrow at him as his younger sister rushed to his side.

"If you must know…" he growled. "…she kept insisting to be brought to your room or else she'd whine like a cat every time she sees me and for goodness sake she does that when I do my rounds until the dead of night! I'll bring this up with New Zealand so she's your problem for the time being."

Singapore stifled her giggle as he slammed the door shut, looking at Malaysia with a grin. "I knew it was worth annoying him."

Malaysia sighed, shaking his head but a smile formed on his lips. "You'll be in trouble later with New Zealand you know…" he said.

"I'm not too worried about him." said Singapore. "New Zealand is a nice guy. Something must have happened that's why he's acting this way." Her expression turned grim and her eyes drifted to her lap. "There are more of them now. I heard Nigeria and Uganda willingly joined them."

Malaysia's eyebrows furrowed. "Nigeria and Uganda joined? I see…they're enticing the rest of the commonwealth nations to team up with them just like what they tried to do with us." He muttered.

Singapore crawled to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him. "They always have an option to decline right brother?" she asked.

"Of course…" he replied. "Then they would end up like us, locked up and being served world class food."

* * *

Australia was bored. Lord knows how bad that is.

And while he lounged on a couch watching the telly his mouth curved into a pout, eyeing the cordless phone on the side table.

New Zealand had failed to return his seventh call and the Australian was getting tired of hearing the endless repeat of his voice mail. Not that he didn't have other friends to bother but the Kiwi was the closest one to his home and probably the most willing to watch him do something cool, or in the Kiwi's case, stupid.

He wiped sweat off his forehead, the fan doing absolutely nothing to cool the heat of his country. He hates himself sometimes; why does he have to be so hot?

Glaring at the telly as it went on another commercial break he got the phone and started flipping through his notebook of contacts.

Wy.

"She's probably painting…wouldn't want to disturb her." he said to himself, going through another page.

England.

Australia groaned. "Why do I even try, he will never be bothered by whatever I want to do." He flipped through it again.

America.

"I'm not that desperate to do something today…" he said, quickly flipping through a great number of pages. "I solemnly swear to call the next nation through random flipping."

Prussia.

Australia looked at the page in interest and quickly started to push the numbers on the phone. He waited for two rings until a gruff voice answered on the other end. "Guten tag."

"Uh g'day Germany. Is Prussia in?" he asked.

There was a loud clanging sound coming from the other end and a slew of curses followed. Germany sighed and cupped the bottom end of the phone. "Ja, he is. I will call him. Feel free to take him out while I go clean the mess he made."

Australia chuckled slightly as another voice started talking, a scuffle erupting from the other end before it took over the phone. "This is the awesome me speaking. I have a busy schedule so I have to see if I can squeeze you in."

"Prussia the only schedules you have on your calendar are the dates of pub crawls and special offers on beer…" said Australia. "…an' the occasional grocery shopping but that's beside the point. Are ya free today? Everythin on me."

Prussia flinched as he heard Germany angrily calling him and proceeded to check his wallet for extra cash. "Meet you at the pub near Sydney Harbor. I don't want to be here when West finds Gilbird's _presents_."

Australia guffawed as the line broke off, grabbing his wallet and changing into a decent blue shirt before heading out on his car.

The drive from Melbourne to Sydney was the best excuse to waste time while waiting for Prussia, assuming he took the jets their bosses allot for them to use. Said albino arrived a few minutes after he secured a table for them in front of the bartender; a bucket of chilled beer waiting for him.

"I knew today was gonna be a good day…" said Prussia, laughing as he took his seat.

Australia grinned and popped open a bottle, taking a swig. "Gotta have the best for my drinking buddy." He said. "Thanks for comin mate, I needed company or else I'd die in that oven I call home."

Prussia nodded and opened another bottle for himself, tasting it and letting a sigh of content. "You gave me the best reason to get out of the house. West was practically fuming when I left. But I don't really like having someone else pay without me contributing anything. So I got a deal for ya. I do this with France and Spain a lot: We drink 'til we get wasted. If you throw up first then you pay 3/4ths of the tab and I pay what's left of it. If I lose then I pay for half."

Australia grinned and shook his hand. "Deal. To make it interesting we spill a good secret or two per half the content of a bottle."

"I like the way you think kesesesesese.." he laughed. Clinking their drinks together they each took a good long swig, feeling the burning sensation slide down their throats.

Prussia stopped drinking first, wiping his mouth and contemplating what to say. "Any shit we say stays between us alright? So anyways, I think it was around the time when West was still a kid. He was so different back then, like full blown affectionate little brother. He was so needy and always liked being carried around the house. Then he'd crawl into the bed since he's scared something would come out of his closet at night."

Australia frowned, taking a sip from his beer. "He sounds like a normal kid. That ain't a secret."

Prussia scoffed. "That's because that wasn't the secret. We went to a park one day and West saw this human boy kissing his mutti. He thought it was some special way to say thank you so he told me to crouch down and started to kiss me…on the lips."

Australia's eyes widened and laughed, grinning like a maniac. "Right smack on the lips?! What I'd give to see a video of that!"

Prussia started to bow and waved his hand like he was royal. "Danke. Danke. Well I'm done spilling gossip. You're turn~."

Australia scratched his chin thoughtfully, running through his memory. "When I was an ankle-biter I liked throwing vials of god knows what in England's glowing pot of goop. I got around 4 and threw it all in and also switched the vial that was on the rack he was using. Eventually he threw that in too. I was in the living room when a huge explosion happened and England came out with highlighter pink skin that wouldn't come off for weeks."

Prussia almost spat out his beer as he laughed, Australia joining him a few seconds later. Soon the pub was filled with their noise, earning a few glares from the other customers. Another bucket materialized near the empty one and they both started to sway as they downed each of their 4th bottles.

Australia covered his mouth as he swallowed the sudden gush of beer up his throat. He shook his head and grabbed a piece of bread the bartender left for them to eat. Prussia was smirking and looked perfectly fine other than the faint tinge of pink on his face.

"I asked Zea to marry me once…" said a drunk Australia.

Prussia's eyes widened and coughed as the beer flowed down the wrong pipe, thumping his chest with his fist. "What?! Seriously?! How did it go?!" he exclaimed, leaning in closely.

Australia laughed and shook his head, eyes unfocused. "Horrible. He was so mad and shit. Well more like a unification than a marriage and he won't exactly fade since he's going to be my seventh state. But like I said, he threw a hissy fit. It's funny to watch him rant about it; it reminded me of my koala with blazing red eyes of furry…I mean fury, f-u-r-y. Not like hairy furry no. Then he punched me on the face and stopped talking to me for a few decades."

The island/continent nation laughed drunkenly, head lulling to the side. Prussia laughed and kept him straight before watching him bang his head on the table. "Well I guess I'm only paying for a quarter of the tab…" he said, grinning and pulling out Australia's wallet to pay for the remainder of the bill before lifting him up with one arm around his shoulder and another on his waist. Australia continued to stalk in slurred words as Prussia dragged him out, cursing how heavy the teen was.

"Didya know…when ya pull Kiwi's curls reeeaally hard he'd moan loud an-.."

"STOP! NEIN! I don't wanna know kid…" exclaimed Prussia. Although he was pretty much curious there's no way in hell he could live thinking how Australia would know that.

* * *

Seychelles sat cross legged on the shore, feeling the waves lap up on her legs as she watched the sun set. Dolphins leaped into the air, making their squeaking noises at her. She laughed softly and got up, waving at them.

"Lovely view isn't it…" said a voice behind her.

Seychelles gasped in surprised and whirled around, coming face to face with New Zealand.

She sighed in relief, holding a hand to her chest to calm her fast beating hard. "New Zealand…wow you scared me. I didn't even hear anyone coming up behind me."

New Zealand chuckled. "I apologize. I sneak up on Australia when he steals my pavlova from the fridge to give him a scare and it worked half the time so I have acquired a knack of walking around quietly. Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"That's kind of scary…" she said, laughing. "But yeah, I don't really have a reason. I just thought I'd take a good stroll around the bayside then I ended up here. There were a lot of tourists here earlier during the day but it's just me now…and you of course."

New Zealand nodded in understanding, pulling out a handkerchief to clear his throat. She looked at him worriedly and came closer, tilting her head. "How are you? I heard about the incident from papa. I hope you're alright."

New Zealand made a mental note on France before forcing a smile. "Thankfully I'm fine. England had to test a few spells to make sure nothing drastic affected my person. I got knocked out several times but I came out normal. Or at least I think I did."

Seychelles smiled and hugged him. "That's nice to hear! Oh gosh a lot of us were so worried…"

New Zealand's eyes gleamed, putting his arms around her tackling her down harshly, the both of them crashing onto the wet sand. Seychelles gasped and winced, struggling as he pinned her down.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" she said, pouting at him. She craned her neck to look at him and her eyes widened. His eyes bore into hers and she felt herself tremble, kicking madly as he gripped her leg tightly.

"S-stop! L-let me go!" she exclaimed, kicking him between the legs and shoving him off. New Zealand cringed and cupped his nether regions, snarling snarling and cussing. He forced himself up and limped slightly before breaking into a run. He was not letting her escape after that stunt.

Seychelles ran through the rocky terrain of the coast, expertly hopping from one boulder to another in an attempt to escape. She turned to see New Zealand struggling on the slippery rocks, grinning to herself. She jumped to an adjacent rock but squealed as a ball of energy obliterated it before she could land, making her lose her footing on the other rock and felt a sudden pain on her ankle.

"Oh god not now…" she muttered breathlessly, struggling to get back up as her ankle protested. She limped towards the stairs leading to the main road. She ducked as another ball of magic flew above her head, making her scream in freight. New Zealand jumped down from the last rock and walked towards her with a brisk pace, glaring at her.

"That really hurts you know…" he said, pulling at her hair harshly and pinning her down again.

Seychelles screamed and instinctively punched him, clipping his jaw that sent him sprawling on the sand. She got up, placing most of her weight on her good leg and watched him warily. New Zealand stood and cupped his cheek, wincing and snarling at her.

She threw another punch at him but he easily avoided it, tackling her down and knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"…g-god France wasn't kidding when he said he tackles like a bull…" she thought, gasping for air but yelped as straddled her with his legs. He brought the handkerchief to her mouth and pressed down hard, keeping it in place as she screamed and flailed.

Seychelles felt tears pool at the corners of her eyes as she had no choice but to inhale the chloroform, her vision slowly turning blurry. Using the last of her strength she gripped his collar shakily, eyes pleading for him to be released.

He rolled his eyes and easily pried her hand away, watching as her head lulled to the side unconscious. New Zealand kept the handkerchief in his pocket and lifted her up bridal style, looking around to see if anyone saw him and walked back the other way where he had parked the car, wading through knee deep water to avoid crossing the rocks again.

The vehicle was heavily tinted, casually parked near the bushes. Bangladesh was waiting for him and opened the door, standing guard while New Zealand lowered Seychelles at the back of the car. Bangladesh narrowed his eyes and went back to the hidden paths in the bush, listening intently. New Zealand followed to see what caught the other's attention, spotting a lone blonde with a white bear trailing behind him walking near the shoreline.

Canada.

"Seychelles? Where are you?" he called, his voice growing louder and worrying.

Bangladesh slid into the thick bushes but felt a hand pull him back, turning to face New Zealand. The island nation shook his head, pulling him out and back to where the car was. "Even when there are two of us we are no match for Canada. He isn't as weak as everyone things he is." He explained.

"Then he would notice she's missing. What are you going to do about that? And he would definitely find footprints." reasoned Bangladesh, feeling uneasy.

"Leave that to me. And there are hundreds of people visiting the beach. We're not the only ones who used this path. Stop worrying and get us out of here." He growled, getting into the front seat.

Bangladesh sighed and walked to his side of the car, sliding in and starting the engine. He threw one last look at the side mirror before pulling out of the parking lot and drove through the normal exit, relaxing only when they were far from the beach.

Meanwhile, Canada continued to look for Seychelles but saw no one else on the beach besides him and kumajelly. The white bear crawled around and sniffed one of the trails, following it curiously.

"What is it Kuma? Did you smell something?" asked Canada, following his bear closely.

Kumajirou slowly made his way to the bushes, sniffing the air before disappearing into it.

"Kuma! Come out of there!" he called, observing the trail they followed. He was wondering why it would be following this trail. Seychelles was either barefoot or wearing slippers. This one was comprised of boot tracks.

A muffled sound came from the bushes and Canada took a few cautious steps back. A moment later, Kumajirou reappeared with a half- eaten hotdog in his mouth.

"Someone dropped it. It's a waste not to eat it…" the bear said before biting down on the bread.

Canada sighed and sat down, frowning at it. He took one last look around the empty beach yet there was still no sign of her.

* * *

How was it? (/ *w*)/ Someone please stop me, I feel so giddy inside.


End file.
